


Jacket

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Ted sneaks into Booster's room to try on his jacket. Booster catches him. Booster likes how he looks wearing it.
Relationships: Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 30





	Jacket

Booster was a tall guy; it was impossible not to notice that. Ted might not have reached 6 feet himself, but he thought that he was pretty tall himself, at 5’11, and Booster towered over him. It was hot, although Ted knew that he shouldn’t find it hot. He shouldn’t imagine his best friend trapping him against the wall, making it obvious just how much bigger he was, and then- 

Ted wasn’t thinking about that! 

He was pretty big sideways too. Although it was the muscle of a former football player, and not fat like with Ted, he looked strong, which meant... 

Well, it meant something else that Ted wasn’t thinking about, something that was impossible. 

Sometimes, though, he did look at Booster’s old football jacket and want to try it on. It looked like it was so big and warm, although the blond had never, ever gotten any of his hints about being cold. He just thought that Ted liked complaining, which was annoying. 

All this led him to his plan today. Booster was out of the building for some business meeting or another, and Ted was going to sneak into his room and try on his jacket. It was the only time that it was safe, and it wasn’t like Booster was ever going to find out. 

“Good luck,” he’d said as the man was leaving, holding out his hand for Booster to shake. His smile felt painful, and Booster was looking at him suspiciously. 

“You’re not... planning on following me for a prank, are you?” 

“No! No!” He couldn’t let on what he was really planning to do; Booster was always so possessive of his stuff, he would probably be angry if he found out what Beetle was planning. 

Thankfully, Booster had left after that, after narrowing his eyes at him one last time, and as soon as the door closed, Ted was running upstairs, right past an incredibly grumpy Guy Gardner. He ignored the attempts to be dragged into a fight, though, as he continued down the corridor and slipped inside Booster’s room. 

He’d gotten in unseen; no one knew he was in here. Ted almost let out a relieved laugh. But that was stupid; doing that would just be wasting time. 

Beetle rushed over to the walk-in closet on the other side of the room, where Booster had... quite a lot of designer clothes for a man who constantly claimed to be broke, and started rifling through it until he found... ah-ha! 

Ted pulled it out, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of the heavy fabric in his hands, then, he immediately tugged it on. As he expected, it was warm, and he hugged it closer to himself. Not only did the New York Embassy not have a pool, but it also didn’t have any central heating, so Ted was going to enjoy any amount of warmth he could get. 

It was huge on him though; the hem, which was only supposed to come down to the waist, came down to his mid-thigh, and his sleeves were longer than his arms by a good few inches. All in all, Ted looked a little bit ridiculous, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, and it wasn’t like anyone else would see. 

At least... he couldn’t bring himself to care until the bedroom door audibly closed behind him. 

A long silence stretched out, during which Ted futilely hoped that the person who had just walked in on him had been Max, who would no doubt say something along the lines of ‘I don’t even want to know’ and immediately leave. 

That hope shattered the moment he heard Booster’s voice: “What are you doing?” The blond asked, he didn’t sound angry yet, just confused, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be. 

“It’s not what it looks like,” Ted said hurriedly, without even thinking about how stupid that sounded. He wondered why Booster was back already, but the company had probably just postponed the interview. 

“Really?” And why, oh why, was Booster’s mouth whispering that word right against his ear? Why were the hard muscles of his chest pressing up against Ted’s back? Oh shit, the inventor could feel himself beginning to get hard. “Because it looks like you’re wearing my jacket.” 

“I was cold!” 

“Which is why you’re popping a boner?” He could hear the smirk in Booster’s voice. “Were you planning on jacking off while wearing it, Teddy? Tsk tsk, I don’t want cum on it.” 

He really should have expected Booster to jump to all the wrong conclusions, especially considering how strange he had been acting earlier. “No! I wouldn’t do that! I was just-” unfortunately, the only thing he could do now was tell the truth. “I’m- the reason that I’m hard right now is that I can feel you pressing right up against me.” There. That should shut him up. 

“I can’t help it,” Booster murmured, nipping Ted’s ear lightly, “seeing you in it makes me feel... possessive.” 

Ted would have come up with a retort, and it would have been witty, if not for the fact that Booster’s hands had started to fiddle with his fly. Somehow what came out of his mouth was: “Hold on! I thought you didn’t want cum on your jacket!” 

The other man only laughed as he tugged Beetle’s cock out of his pants. “Changed my mind. Told you I was feeling possessive. Way I see it, it’s a good way to mark you as mine.” 

There was no way that Ted couldn’t shiver at that. Everything was moving so fast, and yet he didn’t mind this turn of events at all. Secretly, this was exactly what he had been wanting to happen since the day he met Booster. 

The younger man began to move his hand, stroking it up and down Ted’s cock slowly, and the inventor couldn’t help but close his eyes, allowing his head to fall back against Booster’s shoulder. 

“You look so good like this,” Booster whispered, moving his hand faster, drawing a moan of pleasure out of Beetle. 

Squeezing his hand down around the cock while he moved, Booster seemed to be listening out for Ted’s reactions, slowing down every time the friction seemed to be too much for him. Although for Ted, who was searching for release, it was almost torture, and he was leaking profusely. 

Letting go entirely, he dragged his fingers over the very tip of Ted’s cock, gathering up some of the precum, and then brought it up to his lips with a groan. It was so filthy, and Ted should not have been as turned on as he was by that. Thankfully though, Booster’s hand soon returned to his cock. 

“Hm, Teddy?” Booster murmured. “I wanna fuck you in just the jacket. Can I-? Can I-?” 

When he sounded as excited as that, Ted wasn’t exactly about to say no. 


End file.
